Code Geass R2XCC the rebellion
by LuluXC.C
Summary: Four years after Lelouch's death, Nunnally was assasinated and many were killed by an unknown person by use of FLEIJA. C.C fights against him because of a promise she made to Lelouch. Along the way, she makes new comrades who help her in her mission. C.CX


Code Geass R2X

C.C. The Rebellion

It all happened quite quickly. It was four years after Lelouch's death. Nunnally was assasinated and Zero was imprisoned in an underground chamber. The Black Knights were mobilized but the enemy had a trump card. A card called FLEIJA. They bombed Area 11 with it. Most did not survived. Coicedentally, the whole Britannian family were having a meeting there. They were wiped out. The Britannian family were no more. The Black Knights were gone and the Knights of Round who had survived the war against Lelouch were also Lelouch had worked so hard to make… destroyer is not known yet. He had conquered many other countries. He had no use for Knightmares. FLEIJA was all he needed. The Chinese Federation was also conquered by him after Xingke and the Shenhu were defeated. Xingke's fate is unknown as nobody had found his body. The same could be said of Kallen, Tohdoh and Ohgi. Sadly, Tamaki did not survive. He was found dead in his wrecked Akatsuki.

The invader called himself the God of his new world. He threatened many countries to give up their armies to him and thus he got all the countries' armies at his disposal including the Brittanian Army.

Again the world was in chaos. A dictator worst than Lelouch had surfaced. Only this one had no plan to sacrifice himself for the peace of the world. Nobody was brave enough to rebel against him.

Keyword: FLEIJA

_____________________________________________________________

**Ok enough of the intro….. Lets start this story……**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Turn 1**

**A promise is a promise**

On an island isolated from the troubled world, stood a wooden cabin on the middle of it. Nothing great about it….just an ordinary cabin. It just have one room. Despite its dull exterior appearance, the interior was very…..beautiful. Flowery Wallpaper, a brand new sofa...comfortable to sleep on….a new table….new chairs…..and even a television set. Wait….is there an electrical power source on an island…..who cares? This is just a story…..and now…..enters the main character….

The door of the cabin opened. A teenage girl put down the food she got from raiding a market in Area 11. Inside th plastic bag was…..pizza…. She raided a pizza market…. The girl quickly took a box of it and ripped it open. She took the remote control on the table and switch on the tv. The girl sat on the sofa.

"Aaah…nothing is better than some entertainment with pizza. Yum!"

As the girl ate her pizza, she noticed the news on the tv. News of more people being victims of massarce and Knightmares destroying buildings. There was no peace anymore. She quickly switched off the television. If HE knew about this, he would get very angry. The girl was very relieved that her island paradise had not been touched by the sudden dictatorship. Even if it was, she still would not die. She was immortal. There were times the dictator's knightmares patrol around the area but she was never detected. She just hope they do not notice the Knightmare parked in the mountains of the island. The mountain range was large enough to hide the Knightmare she owned. Strangely, no news about her Knightmare was ever released. She had used it to get to the markets to get pizza. It was always about the killings and destroying.

Then the girl just switched on the tv again, nothing better else to do. There was a live broadcast of an execution taking place in Area 11. Men, women even children were shot and left to die. The girl quickly turned the tv off again. Normally, she would not treat it as such a big deal but someone she loved had made her promised.

_It was the day before his sacrifice. Lelouch had wanted to talk to C.C, Saying it was really important._

" _C.C, if there was any unrest in this world after I die…I entrust you the duty of protecting it. Defend the weak and stop whoever who is causing the unrest."_

"_Why must it be me? Why could it not be Suzaku or Kallen or…."_

"_There are many reasons. One, you're immortal. Two, I trust you the most and you are my loyal subordinate next to Kallen of course. Three,…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you C.C. That is why I believe you can do it."_

_Those words made C.C. stunned. C.C never thought Lelouch would really love an immortal witch like her but then…she never thought a witch like her would love a mortal like him. Finally she answered._

"_I love you to Lelouch and I promise I will do it."_

"_Thank you, C.C."_

Why must she be touched at that moment anyway? Thinking back, she made the promise because she loved Lelouch. A promise is a promise. Suzaku had known about this promise of their's and asked the knightmare staff to repair the Lancelot Frontier. The usage of Sakuradite to power the machine was lowered but its performance was still the same. C.C. requested the weapons equipped would be the Lancelot's starter equipment and the float felt the weapons the Lancelot used when Suzaku was the Knight of Seven and Knight of Zero were unnecessary excluding the shield used by the Lancelot Albion. The shield, Percival, was destroyed in the battle against Kallen long time ago.

C.C. left the cabin and made her way to the mountain range. In the middle of the range was a hole deep enough to hide the Lancelot Frontier.( note:don't ask why there is a hole) She jumped right into the hole and then entered the cockpit of the Knightmare. She had taken a supply of Sakuradite for the Lancelot for three years thanks to the amount lowered.

"All systems green. Energy output 100 %. No problems."

_Lelouch, I will definitely keep that promise._

"Lancelot Frontier, taking off!"

The pink Knightmare jumped out of the hole and took off for Area 11.

"Now where was that execution taking place? The government building that supervises it….ok lets go!"

______________________________________________________________________

_Area 11/Japan, Government Building_

Captain Akito Nagisa watched on as his troops shot the civilians. His hand twitched on his controls. He had no choice but to listen to the dictator's orders but these orders were inhumane. These civilians had done nothing to offend the dictator but were hard workers who contributed to the area's economy. Akito, despite being a Britannian, did not despise the Japanese.

"Captain Nagisa, something is coming…and FAST!!!!"

Akito checked his radar and sure enough found a red dot heading straight for them. Being the leader of the squad, he piloted a Vincent custom coloured green. He led a squad of twenty Sutherlands. As the enemy got closer, Akito noticed it was a pink Knightmare. The enemy Knightmare wasted no time. It took out of its swords and destroyed five of the Sutherlands. Akito could hear the pilot's voice. The pilot was using an open channel.

"_You scum! Killing innocent and helpless people…you'll pay!!!"_

Akito gulped.

"A woman is piloting that Knightmare????"

________________________________________________________________________

_**Somewhere**_

"_**Your Majesty… there seems to be a problem in Area 11."**_

"_**Oh… what problem?"**_

"_**Captain Akito and his squad have encountered an enemy Knightmare."**_

"_**Can you please show me what is happening there?"**_

_**The screen in the room was switched on and the battle was witnessed.**_

"_**Hmmm…lets not use FLEIJA. I want to see how far this rebel would act against my rule. Prepare my Knightmare just in case."**_

"_**Yes, your majesty."**_

_**As the man left, the dictator took a sip of juice. Then suddenly a woman appeared behind him. The dictator turned to the woman and said.**_

"_**As you had guessed… C.C. is fighting us."**_

_??????_

_A certain red-haired girl watched the live footage of a pink Knightmare battling against the green Vincent. She recognized it as the Lancelot Frontier. So the pilot must be C.C. The girl wanted to help but her Guren was lost in the destruction by FLEIJA. She felt more and more thirsty and hungry. She thought to herself._

"_Can't Ohgi hurry up with getting food??? I'm starving."_

___________________________________________________________________

It was a one-one battle now. Lancelot Frontier versus Vincent. C.C. had easily defeated the Sutherlands. Now all she needed was to take out the leader. The innocent had escaped. The Lancelot was prepared to fight but Akito had other ideas.

"_This woman…who is she? To fight against us alone…either she is brave or just plain crazy?"_

Being lost in thought, Akito was unprepared of the attack by the Lancelot Frontier. The Vincent was knocked down pretty hard. Akito did not even try to fight back. He had no intention of stopping this person from rebelling.

"Why are you not fighting back?"

Akito realized it was a private channel. The enemy pilot was talking to him…only him.

"_I ask you again. Why are you NOT fighting back?"_

"_Because I do not want to."_

"_Why not?"_

"_All of us are forced to do the dictator's dirty work, myself included. I can't stand it either. Killing of innocent people but what can I do? I am just a soldier. I have to follow orders."_

"_Hehe…You sound just like a person I know long time ago. If that is how you feel…how about you join me?_

"_Me…join you? I could be an enemy spy trying to gain sympathy from you…"_

"_Yes or No? Do you want to join me or not?"_

"_Yes…I do."_

C.C. almost puked. The pilot answered as if he was answering a marriage proposal. Thank goodness the Vincent was not damaged too much. C.C. was thought how to repair Knightmares by Lloyd and Cecil during Lelouch's reign as emperor. The Lancelot Frontier and Vincent flew off from the battlefield.

_**At the dictator's quarters**_

_**The dictator clapped his hands seeing C.C. destroying the Sutherlands and even managed to convinced Akito to join her cause. The dictator was a bit disappointed to lose Akito. He had potential to be as good a pilot as Suzaku. At the name 'Suzaku', the dictator had a severe headache. It was so painful as if it was telling him to forget the name and the name had no meaning in this world at all. The woman behind him just kept silent.**_

"_**V.V. what did you do to this person?"**_

Back at the island

Akito exited his cockpit and surprised to find the pilot of the pink Knightmare to be a young woman. She looks younger than him. Not to mention she had a nice figure. The girl lead him to a wooden cabin.

"This is where we are going to be living. If you have to bath or to pee, there is a rive nearby. When sleeping time, I sleep on the sofa, you sleep on the floor. About food and drinks, I go to town and raid markets while you go to the river and get us some fish. About clothing, I had coincedentally stolen some men clothes so do not worry about it."

Akito just nod his head. He was going to be living with a girl in a cabin on a remote island. He felt his nose bleed. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking dirty thoughts are you?"

"Nono! Uh….i was….uh…."

"Don't be shy. I understand. Living alone with a girl. What if we get drunk or something??"

This made Akito's face became deep red. The green-hair girl chuckled in amusement.

"I was only kidding. By the way, what's ur name?"

"My name is Akito Nagisa. You?"

The girl seem to think for a moment.

"My name is Carry. Carry Lamperouge."

**End**

______________________________________________________________

**Please review people! Please don't be so cruel in ur reviews!**

**Turn 2**

**Back to School**

**About a month after she got Akito to join her and most of Area 11 restored, Carry and Akito(with a fake name) enlisted in Ashford Academy. They posed as a couple much to Akito's pleasure and Carry's annoyance. While at the Academy, Carry/C.C realized it had changed a lot ever since Kallen and the rest had graduated. What is it that C.C found? Find out in Turn 2.**

**Note**

**By the way, I was wondering if anyone knows who the dictator is after this chapter. Well I give you a hint. He is not an original character and the woman with him isnt either. I bet no one knows. If I say anymore, you may know who he is. Hehehe.**

**Pleas REVIEW! I'll not continue if there are no reviews!**


End file.
